Unblooming Sakura
by Ink Foxi
Summary: Since the first time Byakuya saw Ichigo Kurosaki there's been something that's bothered him. It's not until he faces Ichigo again on Sokyoku Hill that he realizes what it is. Desire! Byakuya battles with himself to get rid of these horrible feelings but when Ichigo returns to the Seireitei to help out he's not sure he can hold back anymore! Will the sakura of love bloom?


**_WARNING:_ **This story is mature and features homosexuality. If you are not a fan or homophobic then I suggest you move on. For the rest, enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue**

_Too late_ Byakuya thought. He saw the skin of his right shoulder slice open before he felt the pain. He grunted as the hollow in front of him crackled with laughter and brought the tip of its tail back towards it's body. It dripped with Byakuya's blood. As usual, the hollow was an ugly sight to bare. With the white mask contorted in delight and the of body a large serpent like creature this one was especially hard to look at. The eyes of the hollow narrowed in pleasure as the scent of Byakuya's blood wafted towards it.

"Captain!" Byakuya heard behind him.

He only gave a quick glance to survey the situation around him. Members of his squad fought around him in all directions. Hollows of all kind flooded the field. However his members had no problem holding them at bay and slaying them. In fact he would have left this to his squad but after the Aizen incident people were understaffed and stressed. Byakuya's eyes met Renji's as he finished surveying his surrounds. By the look on Renji's face Byakuya concluded it was his voice that called him out. The sound of the hollows body shifting brought his attention back to it. The hollow was ready to make the second strike but it was too slow this time. With the two first fingers of his uninjured arm he pointed them in the direction of hollow's head.

"Hado number 4: Byakurai" Byakuya said in a monotonous voice. Blast of blue light shot from his fingertips. The light burned though the hollow's tail which was poised to strike again and found the face of the hollow, disintegrating its whole form.

"Captain!" Renji shouted as he ran to Byakuya. "Captain are you alright?" By now most of the other squad members had finished their jobs and Renji's worried tone brought attention to them. A spike of anger and shame shot though Byakuya's body but he quickly shoved it down.

"I'm fine. I was just careless." He turned away from Renji who looked like he was going to say more. Looking around him he saw that everyone was finished and the field was clear. "Alright men! Head back to the barracks!" he said, barely raising his voice over his usual volume. He avoided the stares and whispers his men as they departed.

"Captain." Renji tried again

"Renji, I gave you an order." He didn't look to his lieutenant as he spoke.

"Right..." He could tell Renji was unsatisfied. The feel of unease and desire to ask questions why his Captain was so distracted (because today was not the first time) rolled over his body. But Renji did as he was told and disappeared like the rest of his squad.

This left Byakuya alone in the field. The emotions of anger and shame with a taste of something else started to peek the longer he stood alone but he didn't try to shove them back down or move. As if the emotions were aware of this they crawled farther up his being until it they started to fill and engulf him. He let this happen. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. In fact he felt a little relieved to have this moment to just let go and _feel. _But this was short lived when as image of the cause of his emotions popped into his head. Byakuya reeled and desperately tried to shove his emotions down but it was too late. Ichigo Kurosaki's face shone vividly in his mind eye. It was an image of Ichigo with his usual smirk he only seemed to have for Byakuya. Ichigos brown eyes seemed to pleasantly burn Byakuya's being. Part of him continued to shove his emotions while another reached out to explore the image of Ichigo. As he reached for his face his senses were flooded with memories of Ichigo. Suddenly the smell of Ichigo's body was in the air. Byakuya remembered how good Ichigo smelled as he sweated and panted. The smell suffocated him on sokyoku hill. The taste of desire was on his tongue as more senses and memories came to him. He wanted to see and touch body of man with orange hair. He remembered the first time he saw Ichigo in the world of the living. How the beautiful sound of the rain paled in comparison to that man's voice. How he was confused to the first feelings of desire towards him then. The urge to want to taste more than desire but Ichigo himself was so strong it shocked Byakuya to the core. With his full attention he gave one final shove and shut the lid on his emotions. All that was left was the after shock of surprise and fear. Looking around Byakuya had noticed the bright day has started to fall to dusk. He was sure his squad was waiting for his next orders as the seireitei was in confusion and disorder. He grimaced at the sky and turned on his heels using flash step to flee from the field. The last sound was the words escaping Byakuya's mouth.

"Ichigo Kurosaki..."

* * *

**A/N:** So there wasn't much going on here but I really wanted to start building the tension with Byakuya and I'm pretty happy with what I wrote. I really want the main focus to be on Byakuya (and Ichigo) and his feelings. Plus I always prefer short prologues. Expect more writing and maybe more action in the next chapter.

P.S. Thanks to Jacen for not helping! Ahaha. _lilshit._


End file.
